1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting arrangement for connecting two cables and to a production method for a connecting arrangement.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
A generic connecting arrangement is known from DE 697 12 414 T2. A first cable is inserted into a housing bottom part. An end piece of a second cable is inserted into a housing upper part and locked by a screw-terminal. The insulated conductors of the second cable are isolated and inserted in mouldings of the housing upper part. A printed circuit board provided with piercing elements is then arranged on the housing upper part such that the piercing elements are each inserted into the isolated conductors of the second cable. By shutting the housing parts the piercing elements are also inserted into the first cable.
Assembly of the device is very complex and there is a certain susceptibility to failure in practice.
The object of the invention is to improve a connecting arrangement of the type mentioned at the outset such that the connecting arrangement is, in an optimally simple manner, less susceptible to failure, easier to handle and assemble.
EP 1 280 236 A1 discloses a coupling element comprising an upper housing member as well as a lower housing member. The upper housing member comprises an upper portion having the function of a cable receiver and partially encasing a cable, connection parts and a plate-like carrier of the upper housing member. The plate-like carrier is made from a mechanically strong isolating material, e.g., glass fiber-reinforced polyester, wherein the connection parts are fixed within the plate-like carrier. A feeder inserted into the lower housing member is electrically connected with the cable by the connection parts piercing through the insulation material of the feeder. An O-ring like sealing member can be provided in an interior of the coupling element to abut against the feeder. The sealing member may be provided in one piece with the plate-like carrier.
IN WO 01/22534 A1, connecting arrangement having an upper housing member and a lower housing member is known. A cable inserted into the lower housing member and pierced by a contact screw is sealed with respect to the upper housing member by a sealing element being separately provided with respect to said upper housing member.
In DE 196 18 998 C1, a contact device is known having an upper housing member and a lower housing member. A cable inserted into the lower housing member is pierced by a piercing element. Around the piercing area, between the cable and the upper housing member, sealing elements inserted into recesses of the upper housing member are provided.